The present invention relates to gas powered appliances and, more particularly, to gas-powered appliances with thermally powered control systems.
Gas-powered appliances typically have some control system included for controlling the operation of the appliance. In this context, a gas-powered appliance may be a water heater, a fireplace insert or a furnace, as some examples. Also in this context, xe2x80x9cgas-poweredxe2x80x9d typically means natural gas or liquid propane gas is used as a primary fuel source. Current control systems used in gas-powered appliances are typically powered by a source external to the appliance, or take the form of a thermo-mechanical system, of which both approaches have certain disadvantages.
In this respect, appliances with external power sources may be difficult to use in certain situations due to availability and/or proximity of a suitable power source. Additionally, such systems typically do not function in the event of a power outage, which is undesirable. While a thermo-mechanical back-up control system may be included in such an appliance, that approach may be overly redundant and cost prohibitive in a commercial application.
Likewise, gas-powered appliances that employ thermo-mechanical controls, while not using an external power supply, also have certain disadvantages. Such thermo-mechanical controls are typically inaccurate due to machining tolerances, mechanical hysteresis and the use of only a single temperature sensing location due the impracticability of multiple sensor configurations. Based on the foregoing, alternative approaches may be desirable.
A system in accordance with the invention includes a thermo-electric device that is physically proximate with a thermal energy source, where, in operation, the thermo-electric device generates a voltage potential. The system further includes a power conversion circuit connected with the thermo-electric device, to modify the generated voltage potential. Also included in the system is a controller circuit connected with the power conversion circuit, where the thermo-electric device powers the controller circuit via the power conversion circuit. The system additionally includes a valve control circuit connected with the controller circuit and the power conversion circuit, such that the thermo-electric device powers the valve control circuit, at least in part, via the power conversion circuit. The system also includes one or more sensing devices connected with the controller circuit.